Hermione Comes Back
by G. Malfoy
Summary: Okay, I know the title sucks, but just read it, Hermione is a singer and Harry is a professor at Hogwarts, please read and Review!


This is a fic that takes place a few years after the gang's seventh year. This is of course a H/H. H/H forever!!! Well, I hope you enjoy, and if you don't, I'm sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, and the first song belongs to Brittany Spears and the second one belongs to City High.  
  
AN: When I put a little line of astrics ( ******* ) it means time has passed, and I will make it clear how much has passed. Enjoy~  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
  
  
Hermonie Granger, leading teen pop singing sensation of the magical world, was sitting in her huge three story house thinking about the same thing, well person really, that she had been thinking about since her years at Hogwarts, School of Magic. That person was none other than, Harry Potter. She had come to the conclusion, after years of denying it after the broke up, that she was smitten with him. He was now a professor at Hogwarts, as was her other best friend, Ron Weasly. She missed them both immensely, Harry especially. She sighed, and got up off her couch. Just then an owl flew in her window. She recognized it as her agent's. "Hello Jexen." She said to the dark brown owl. Jexi pecked her ear, while she untied the note, it read-  
  
Hermi,  
  
Hey girl, I got to talk to you about something, it's too important to send in owl, plus I want it to be a surprise. I'll be at your place a little after I get your owl back. Send back A.S.A.P! See you later. Love ya Doll,  
  
Jen  
  
  
  
Hermonie quickly wrote a letter back to Jennifer and tied it to Jexen's leg. "Now hurry, don't dawdle like you always do." She told the owl. Then it took off out the window. Hermonie sighed, wondering what scheme Jennifer had worked up this time.  
  
**********************************  
  
Within thirty minutes of when Hermonie had sent her reply to Jen, she was at her front door banging on it. "Alright already, Jen, I'm coming." Hermonie said, walking to the door and shaking her head. "Hermi, I have the most brilliant idea!" The black haired, excited girl said, sweeping in the door the second Hermonie had opened it. Jennifer walked into Hermonie's living room, and sat down on a chair. "Hi Jen, how you doing? Please come in." Hermonie said, still standing at the door. She laughed softly, shut the door, and walked into the living room and sat across from Jennifer. "Alright, Jen, what is this that is so important?" She asked her. "Okay, I want to set something up but I don't know how you are going to react." Jennifer said nervously. "Oh, just tell me. Then I will decide if I want to beat you bloody or not." Hermonie said, smiling slightly. Jennifer smiled, then took a deep breath, "Alright, I think it would be a good idea to sing at Hogwarts. You know because the kids would really love it, you'd get to see your old professors, it would be good publicity for you too. Plus, your best friend and your lover boy teach there." Jennifer said, smirking at Hermonie. "Shut up!" Hermonie said, wide-eyed and smiling. Jennifer was the only person Hermonie had told about her crush on Harry. She constantly made fun of her for it. "So, what do you think? Do you want the chance to show off in front of Harry?" Jennifer asked her. Hermonie thought for a moment, then smiled, "Okay, let's do it, but it's strictly for the publicity." Hermonie said, not even believing herself. Jennifer smirked, "Right, uh huh." She said. Hermonie looked away from her, smiling with embarrassment. Jennifer laughed, "Alright, I'll send Dumbledore an owl and set it all up." She said, walking to the door. Hermonie opened it for her, "I'll be sure and let loverboy know you're coming!" She said. Hermonie opened her eyes wide in a playful glare, "Get out of my house, now." She said smiling. Jennifer laughed, as she walked into the sunlight, and to her '66' Corvette. Hermonie sighed, shut her door, and then walked to her window seat to continue to think about Harry.  
  
************************  
  
Three weeks later, Hermonie was on her way to Hogwarts. She was extremely excited. She was to perform at a ball for the kids. She had been told that they were 'totally excited', to quote Professor Dumbledore's letter. "Oh, my Gosh, we're here!" Hermonie cried, excitedly. "Well, what the hell are you still out here for? Get your butt in there!" Jennifer said with a smile. Hermonie smiled back at her. They got out of the carriage they were in, and walked up to the door and walked in. Professor Dumbledore and Professor Mcgonagall were waiting for them. "Oh, my Gosh!" Hermonie said, walking forward and hugging both of them. There's a couple of other's who would like to greet you." Dumbledore said, smiling kindly, there was also a little mischief, as always, in his eyes. They moved aside and there stood, Harry and Ron; they gaped at her in her tight black no sleeved, midriff shirt and her tight hip huggers. Hermonie didn't notice though, her eyes grew wide, then she ran to them, wrapping them both into a tight embrace. Silent tears of joy streamed down her face. "Well it's nothing to cry over, pet." Ron said, using his nickname, since their third year, for her. She glared at him softly, she had hated it when he had called her that, and he knew it. She smiled at him, "Hello, Rat." She said. She had made that name up in their third year also, angry from being called 'pet', and he hated to be called that. Then she looked over at Harry. "Hey 'Monie." He said, he had always called her that. "Hey, buddy." Hermonie said. She had just started calling him that, and it just stuck. "Can I ask a question, do any of you have real names any more?" Jen inquired of them. They all laughed. "Well, would you like to visit, while the guys get the equipment up?" Jen asked Hermonie. "Yeah, definitely." She said. Harry smiled, "You can come with us," he told her, motioning to Ron, "our classes are joined today." He said. Hermonie smiled, "Lead the way." She said. They walked down the hallway, Hermonie I the middle, and the two boys on either side, talking and laughing. "This looks familiar." Professor Mcgonagall said, watching them go. "That it does, Minerva." Dumbledore said.  
  
********************  
  
Ron went into the classroom first to explain what was to happen. Harry and Hermonie stayed in the hallway. "So, what classes do you two teach?" She asked him. "Well, Ron teaches Potions, and I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts." He said. Hermonie's eyebrows raised, "Wow, I bet Snape was pissed." She said, smiling. "Yeah." He said, laughing slightly. Just then, Ron walked out, "Alright, I, uh, got in a few words." Hermonie laughed. Ron and Harry smiled and laughed with her. "Well, shall we go in?" Harry said. Hermonie nodded. They went in, and suddenly the entire room erupted with screams from the girls, and open jaws from the boys, Harry and Ron couldn't blame them. Hermonie gave Harry and Ron a sly smile, then walked over to the closest boy, who was a brown haired Gryffindor. She smiled at him and put her hand underneath his chin and closed his mouth, "Don't let your mouth hang open, it's not very attractive." She told him, then winked at him. He nodded dumbly at her. She smiled and then walked back up to Harry and Ron. "So what are you guys up to today?" She asked them. "Well, in Ron- er Professor Weasly's room, the air conditioning is broken, so that's why we are in here together." Harry said. "And right before you came we were, um, talking about,…you." Ron said. She laughed. "You were talking about me were you." She asked them. "Yeah, the kids had some questions about you." Harry told her, smiling at her thinking, 'God, she's gotten so beautiful.' "Oh really." She said, smiling back thinking, 'Gosh how I have missed him, he's as cute as ever and his eyes are still amazing.' Ron looked from Harry to Hermonie, then he looked at the classes and raised his eyebrows. They all laughed slightly, "Um, excuse me you two," He said, "I believe there is a question." He finished, smiling to himself about how obviously apparent it was that they liked each other. Sure enough there was a little hand up in the back. It belonged to a little blonde Hufflepuff girl. "Yes, Jexia?" Harry said. "Uh, Professor Potter, I have a question for Hermonie." She said. "What can I answer for you Jexia?" Hermonie asked the small girl, smiling. "Did you used to go here when you were little?" Jexia asked her. "Yep, I did." Hermonie answered her. "Can you do spells?" Jexia asked her. Hermonie nodded her head, smiling at the girl. "Will you do one for us?" Jexia asked her. "Um, I'll try, what would you like me to do?" Hermonie asked her. She thought for a moment, then looked up, "Will you turn Professor Weasly into a mouse?" She asked. Hermonie laughed, then looked at Ron, "You know what, I like her," She told her friend, "come here." She said, motioning for him to come to her. Ron sighed and walked to her, giving Harry a dirty look because he was standing there trying to stifle his laughter. "Now I'll just pull this out," Hermonie said pulling her wand out of her back pocket, Harry watching her every move eyes lingering in a certain spot for a moment, "and, there." Hermonie said, waving her wand. Suddenly the class was no longer looking at Professor Weasly, but instead a little white mouse. The mouse squeaked once, then climbed up Hermonie's pant leg, to her shoulder, obviously not amused. "Oh, alright Rat, jeez, calm down." Hermonie told him, taking him off her shoulder and setting him on the floor. With another wave of her wand and a few words, Ron stood before them all once more. Just then Harry realized that class time was over. "Well, why don't we all thank Hermonie for spending time with us today." Harry said. "There was a chorus of 'Thank you' around the room. "You all are very welcome." Hermonie said. "Alright, get out of my classroom." Harry said, smiling. They all laughed and filed out of the room. "Ah, that would be so cool to hand out with kids for a year." Hermonie said. "Yeah it is pretty cool." Harry told her. "Well what now?" She asked her best friends. Harry and Ron smiled at her; "You want to go see Hagrid?" Ron asked her. Hermonie smiled, "Yeah, do you think he would still remember me?" She asked them. "Are you kidding, he talks about you all the time." Harry told her. Hermonie smiled again. Ron leaned over to Harry, "So do you." He whispered in his ear. Harry smacked him in his chest, then walked up to where Hermonie was walking a bit in front of them.  
  
******************************  
  
After their visit with Hagrid, they were walking back up to the castle when Jennifer came running toward them. When she reached them she was out of breath. "Herm *gasp* you *gasp* have to *gasp* get rea- *gasp* ready." She stammered out. "Alright, I'm coming, thanks, Jen." Hermonie said, smiling at the tired girl. Jennifer nodded and walked off, mumbling to herself. Hermonie laughed slightly, then turned to look at Harry and Ron, "Well, I have to get ready, I guess. So I'll see you two later?" Hermonie asked them. "Definitely, bye Pet." Ron said, hugging her. "Bye Rat." She answered him. "See you later, 'Monie." Harry said, also hugging her. She smiled, "Bye Bud." She said. Then she ran off toward the castle. They watched her go. "What?" Harry asked Ron when he realized he was staring at him. "What," Ron mocked him, "your eyes weren't on her head were they?" Ron asked him, winking. Then he walked off, laughing. Harry made a face at him then walked off with him.  
  
************************  
  
Hermonie had just reached the room where her wardrobe was. Jennifer was pacing in the room. "Hello, what is your problem?" Hermonie asked her. Jennifer looked at her, "Oh, my gosh, I just can't get over how cute your friend, Ron, is." She said, putting her face in her hands and groaning. "Are you serious?" Hermonie asked her. Jennifer nodded her head that was still in her hands. "Well if you want I can set up something so you guys can dance tonight, because I saw the way he was looking at you." Hermonie told her. Jen looked at her, "That's why I love you!" She exclaimed. "I know." Hermonie answered her. They both laughed. "Thanks Hermi." Jennifer said, hugging her. Then she left so Hermonie could get ready. Hermonie smiled. Then she went to her makeshift closet and pulled out a pair of black hip-hugger jeans and silver, spaghetti strapped midriff shirt. She dressed in these garments, then sat to do her make-up. In a half-hour she was almost ready, all she had to do now was put on her new silver belly chain. After she did that, she walked out of the room. There sat Jennifer and Ron, snoging on a nearby bench. "Oh, why don't you two get a room?" She asked teasingly. They pulled apart, going slightly pink with embarrassment. Hermonie smiled, "I guess I don't have to ask him now, Jen, huh?" Hermonie said, her smile turning to a smirk. "Shut up!" Jennifer said, eyes widening. Hermonie smiled again, "I'm happy for you two." She said, coming over to them and embracing them both. Ron smiled at her, "Never seen you look so good, Pet, Harry will be froze I suspect." He told her, his smiled widening. "Wha- huh, Jen did you-?" Hermonie stuttered and asked, shooting Jen a death glare. "Take it easy, pet, she didn't tell me. It's obvious, everyone knows, we've known since the first year. I don't know, I guess it was the way you to looked at each other, always denying it." He told her. She was speechless for a moment, then she smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "Well, I guess it is about time to go, are you sure you're ready?" Jennifer asked her. Hermonie took a deep breath, "Yeah, sure, let's go before I lode my nerve." She said. They began walking down the hall Jennifer smiled at her nervous friend/client. "What are you going to do that you might lose your nerve to do?" Ron asked. "Well, Rat, nosey as ever I see." Hermonie teased, smirking. He smiled sarcastically at her. "Well, I'm going to sing a song I wrote that nobody's heard before. I wrote it for about Harry in our seventh year, then hid it, because I would be horribly mortified if he had ever found it." She told him, then thought about what she had just said. She turned quickly and started walking the other direction. "Oh, no you don't." Jennifer told her, turning just as quickly and grasping her arm. Ron then grabbed the other. They walked down the hallway like that, not letting her get away.  
  
*********************  
  
Ron and Jennifer left Hermonie to stand next to Professor Mcgonagall. Professor Dumbldore was introducing her at that very moment. She was fidgeting uncontrollably. "Calm down, Hermonie, you're going to do great." Mcgonagall told her. Hermonie gave her a nervous smile. Suddenly there was a great sound of applause, and a lot of catcalls. "Go on." Mcgonagall told her, giving her a little nudge. She walked out on the stage and the applause only got louder. She stole a glance at Harry, who was clapping hard, with his mouth hung open staring at her. She smiled at him and then the lights dimmed. Music started in the back round, and then Hermonie started singing.  
  
  
  
I'm just a girl with a crush on you.  
  
Don't care about money  
  
It doesn't give me half the thrill  
  
To the thought of you, honey  
  
So tell me that you want me still  
  
If only I could trade the fancy cars  
  
For a chance today, it's incomparable  
  
I might be sitting with the movie stars  
  
Everybody says that I have it all  
  
Hermonie started dancing with her back-up dancers.  
  
1 But I can't make you love me  
  
Is it my life or the things I do?  
  
Can't make you love me  
  
I'm just a girl with a crush on you  
  
I have been through changes, yeah  
  
But I'm still the girl you used to know  
  
It's made me no different  
  
So tell me why you had to go  
  
Oh, baby, I will trade the fancy cars  
  
For a chance today, it's incomparable  
  
I might be sitting with the movie stars  
  
Everybody says that I just have it all  
  
But I can't make you love me  
  
Is it my life or the things I do?  
  
Can't make you love me  
  
I'm just a girl with a crush on you  
  
They all slowed down and did slow movements, a spotlight went mainly on Hermonie.  
  
2 Just the thought of being close to you  
  
It's incomparable  
  
Should be happy with the life I live  
  
And the things I do  
  
Seems like I have it all  
  
The music starts strong again and they all start dancing again to the beat.  
  
3 Can't make you, make you love me baby  
  
It's my life, what can I do?  
  
Can't make you love me, alright  
  
I'm just a girl with a crush on you.  
  
Hermonie began doing her own dance and she pointed at Harry with her final words.  
  
I'm just a girl with a crush on you.  
  
The Great Hall exploded with applause and whistles. Hermonie just stood there though, looking at Harry and breathing hard. He was looking back at her with the same intensity in his emerald green eyes. She smiled at him, then mouthed 'later'. Harry nodded with understanding. Then Hermonie sang other songs.  
  
******************  
  
After singing three more songs, Hermonie took a break. She walked strait over to Harry, he took her in his arms and kissed her, she kissed him right back. They stayed like that until Ron and Jennifer came over and told them that it's a law of physics that you have to breath to live. They broke apart with laughter. Then looked at the students who were all staring at Hermonie and Harry. Suddenly they broke out with applause. Harry and Hermonie turned a nice shade of deep crimson. Then Hermonie got up on stage, "Wow you guys have been so great tonight and for one last song I want to invite my two best friends in the whole world up here with me, you know them as your professors Weasly and Potter. We are going to sing a song that they wrote in our fifth year." She said, giving the two the universal sign for 'come here'. They both mouth 'NO!' to her. "Aw, I think they need some encouragement guys." She told the students. They all, including the teachers, applauded them, pushing them toward the front. "Come on guys, It'll be fun, I do this everyday." She told them. Finally they sighed in defeat. Hermonie made a hand movement signaling the band to start playing. The lights dimmed and they started to dance in a hip-hop/gangster kind of way.  
  
::Ron and Harry::  
  
4 Boys and girls wanna here a true story  
  
Saturday night I was at this real wild party  
  
They had the liquor overflowin' the cup  
  
About 5-6 strippers tryin to work for a buck  
  
Took one girl outside with me  
  
Her name was Lonnie  
  
She went to junior high with me  
  
I said, "Why you up in there dancin for cash  
  
I guess a whole lot has changed since I seen you last.  
  
::Hermonie::  
  
5 What would you do if your son was at home  
  
Cryin' all alone on the bedroom floor  
  
Cause he's hungry  
  
And the only way to feed him  
  
Is to sleep with a man for a little bit of money  
  
And his daddy's gone  
  
Somewhere smokin' rock now  
  
In and out of lockdown  
  
I ain't got a job now  
  
So for you this is just a good time  
  
But for me, this is what I call life  
  
mmm-hmm  
  
::Harry and Ron::  
  
6 Girl you ain't the only one with a baby  
  
That's no excuse to be livin' all crazy  
  
And then she looked me dead square in the eye  
  
And said, "Everyday I wake up hopin' to die  
  
She said, "Man I know about pain cause  
  
Me and my sister ran away so my daddy wouldn't rape us  
  
Before I was a teenager  
  
I've done been through more shit you can't even relate to  
  
::Hermonie::  
  
What would you do if your son was at home  
  
Cryin' all alone on the bedroom floor  
  
Cause he's hungry  
  
And the only way to feed him  
  
Is to sleep with a man for a little bit of money  
  
And his daddy's gone  
  
Somewhere smokin' rock now  
  
In and out of lockdown  
  
I ain't got a job now  
  
So for you this is just a good time  
  
But for me, this is what I call life  
  
mmm-hmm  
  
The music breaks down to an old school hip-hop beat.  
  
::Back up male Singers::  
  
7 Hold Up  
  
::Hermonie::  
  
What would you do if?  
  
::Harry and Ron::  
  
8 Get up on my feet and let go of every excuse  
  
::Hermonie::  
  
9 Come on, What would you do if?  
  
::Harry and Ron::  
  
Cause I wouldn't want my baby to go what I went through  
  
::Hermonie::  
  
What would you do if ?  
  
::Ron and Harry::  
  
10 Get up on my feet and stop makin' tired excuses  
  
11  
  
12 ::Hermonie::  
  
13  
  
14 What would you do if?  
  
::Ron and Harry::  
  
15 Girl I know if my mamma can do it, baby you can do it  
  
::Harry and Ron::  
  
16 What would you do if your son was at home  
  
Cryin' all alone on the bedroom floor  
  
Cause he's hungry  
  
And the only what to feed him is to sleep with a man for a little bit of money and his daddy's gone  
  
Somewhere smokin' rock now  
  
In and out of lockdown  
  
I ain't got a job now  
  
So for you this is just a good time  
  
But for me, this is what I call life  
  
Come on  
  
::All three of them::  
  
17 What would you do if your son was at home  
  
Cryin' all alone on the bedroom floor  
  
Cause he's hungry  
  
And the only way to feed him  
  
Is to sleep with a man for a little bit of money and his daddy's gone  
  
Somewhere smokin' rock now  
  
In and out of lockdown  
  
I ain't got a job now  
  
So for you this is just a good time  
  
But for me this is what I call life  
  
::Hermonie::  
  
mmm-hmm  
  
  
  
The Great Hall exploded with applause when the finished. They all smiled and bowed. Then Dumbldore got up on the stage and walked to the microphone. "Well students all good things must come to and end and sadly this one has. So let's give Hermonie one last thank-you before you head to your houses. Once again applause filled the room. Hermonie smiled. "Also how about one for our apparently musical professors. There was more applause. "Oh, and one more thing before you head off, I'd like to introduce a new addition to our faculty, She will be replacing the Divination class, since we all know that Professor Trelawney retired recently. Her name is Professor Hermonie Granger, she will be teaching a music class, it will be an optional class, but I'm sure we'll have no trouble filling it." He finished, smiling at Hermonie. A gasp had gone through the air after Dumbldore had announced that Hermonie was the new professor. Now they all were talking with excitement as they were walking back to their houses. Harry and Ron were talking to her, when suddenly Harry picked her up and swung her around, "Oh 'Moine this is going to be great." He said, still spinning her. Hermonie laughed, "Harry I'm getting dizzy." She told him. He set her down and whispered in her ear, "You'll be even dizzier tonight." He whispered huskily. "Oh really, is that so." She asked him, giving him a seductive smile. He merely returned the smile. "Right, well I'll see you all later then." Ron said, Jennifer pulling him away. Harry and Hermonie laughed, and waved goodbye. Then they walked, hand-in-hand to Harry's chambers. Dumbledore and Mcgonagall watched them, "Heavens, they look so much like Lilly and James, don't they." Mcgonagall said. "That they do, come give them peace." Dumbledore answered her. They walked the other way. In Harry's chambers, Hermonie and Harry were locked in a passionate kiss. When in ended they looked in to each other's eyes, intense green meeting beautiful cinnamon. "I love you Hermonie Granger." Harry said to her. "And I you, Harry Potter." They smiled and kissed again.  
  
  
  
Well that's my story, sorry if it was too long or too short for ya, I love reviews, Give me love! Be gentle with the flames! Thx for reading it!! Peace, love, and Hair grease! 


End file.
